


you are the best thing that's ever been mine

by gayerthanlexa



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, literally all fluff, this is hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayerthanlexa/pseuds/gayerthanlexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is in charge of planning what her and Lexa will do for their one year anniversary.</p><p>Based off of the prompt: "Don't get up - I'll do it" from <a href="http://memesfrommenace.tumblr.com/post/132713434246/fluff-starters">this</a> tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the best thing that's ever been mine

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of just...happened.

“Clarke, what are we doing?” Lexa begged.

Clarke was pretty awful at keeping secrets, but she had managed to keep this one under wraps. It was their one year anniversary together and Clarke convinced Lexa to let her plan their evening. She knew it made Lexa anxious to not have a minute-by-minute itinerary, but Clarke was determined. Throughout their one year together, Lexa had been the one to make all of the major romantic gestures. Tonight was Clarke’s chance to prove – mostly to herself – that she could be romantic, too. Keeping their plans a secret was the key to making that happen.

“You, my love, will find out after I pick you up from work tonight.” Clarke crossed the room and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. Lexa’s pout was tempting, but Clarke refused to give in. “Speaking of work, you better finish getting ready so I can get you there on time.”

Lexa huffed. Clarke watched in amusement as Lexa gathered her laptop and began searching for her shoes. She must have been incredibly flustered if she couldn’t remember where she left her heels a mere twelve hours ago. Clarke walked to the bathroom, retrieved the heels, and dangled them in front of herself on her index finger. “Lexa, please, take a deep breath. I’ve got this under control. You focus on being California’s hottest lawyer and let me worry about tonight. I promise it’s going to be okay,” Clarke assured her.

The brunette took the heels and tried to smile. “I trust you.”

Clarke just shook her head. “And I thought _I_ was the bad liar,” she mused.

The two girls finally made their way out of the house and to their car. Clarke drove much faster than the speed limit suggested, but she didn’t want to make Lexa any more anxious by making her late to work. A thirty minute drive was completed in just under twenty, getting Lexa there with five minutes to spare. Although Lexa was glad to be on time, she looked as though she had just gotten off of the world’s wildest rollercoaster. She stepped out of the car and gathered her bags, silently shaking her head. “I think you just gave me whiplash, Griffin,” she said seriously.

“Love you too, Woods!” she yelled out of the window as Lexa made her way to the front door. Lexa only looked back for a few short seconds, gave her a sweet smile, and then flipped her off as she turned back around and went into work. Most people would be upset by the gesture, but the playful nature of their relationship was what made it so refreshing. While they did have their serious moments, Clarke lived for the times where they could just be weirdos together. Clarke’s heart did a somersault just thinking about her girlfriend.

Snapping back into reality, Clarke remembered how much she had to do before picking Lexa up from work in nine hours. She raced home, pulling into the driveway in record timing. When she cut the engine, her phone beeped. There was a text from Lexa.

**By the way, I love you, too.**

Clarke smiled down at her phone. **I know. ;)**

**********

Hours later, Clarke had their suitcases packed and lugged them out to the vehicle. She hoisted them into the back of the car and went back inside to get her keys. She had to stop by Raven’s before dropping off the suitcases, which would take a good two hours, so she had to hurry if she would make it back to Lexa’s work on time. She was thankful that Raven’s apartment was only ten minutes away.

She pulled into the parking lot and walked over to Raven’s door, not bothering to knock before entering. Raven was returning from the bathroom when Clarke walked in. “Hey, lady!” Raven greeted her.

“How’s it going?”

Raven led her into the kitchen and pulled a large, round pan from her refrigerator. “Well, I everything is done. The frosting is in the fridge for you to work your magic with,” Raven said.

Clarke grabbed the frosting and smiled. It was the perfect shade of blue, Lexa’s favorite color. Yesterday, unbeknownst to Lexa, Clarke had gotten off work early to go to Raven’s in order to make the surprise cake for tonight. It was red velvet – again, Lexa’s favorite – with white cream cheese frosting. It was entirely too big for the two of them, but it needed to be big enough for Clarke to write on it with the blue frosting. It had to be large enough to fit five special words. When Clarke presented the idea to her two best friends, they gushed and teased Clarke for actually being able to come up with something so sweet – pun intended.

After Clarke was finished writing on the cake, Raven retrieved a carrying case and gently placed the cake inside. Before placing the lid over it, she snapped a quick picture to send to Octavia. Clarke warned her to make sure that nobody else saw it before Lexa. Raven assured her that it wouldn’t get out, but Clarke was still scared that the word would get spread and her plan would be ruined. To get her mind off of it, Raven hugged Clarke tightly and wished her luck. “Thanks for helping, Rae. It means a lot,” she said honestly.

Cake in hand, Clarke carefully walked out to her car and set it in the passenger seat so she could keep an eye on it. She would be utterly disappointed if something happened to it on the drive over. For the entire forty-five minute drive, Clarke had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the cake. Thankfully, it arrived in one piece and completely untouched.

Checking the time on her phone, Clarke quickly unloaded everything from the vehicle and ran it all inside. She put everything where it needed to be, quickly changed into clothes that were nicer, and rushed back out to her car. She had an hour to get to Lexa’s office, which was more than enough time, yet Clarke was still worried that she would be late. She cranked her radio up as loud as it would go, rolled down the windows, and cruised toward Lexa.

Clarke arrived with several minutes to spare, grabbed the one bag that she purposely left in the back of her car, and headed inside. Lexa herself didn’t know Clarke would be coming inside, but she gave the office staff a heads up. When she walked in, the receptionist waved and smiled, not bothering to check her in because they knew each other well enough. Clarke headed down a long hallway until she came to the end of the hall where Lexa’s office was located. Although the door was open, Lexa wasn’t inside, so Clarke sat down at her desk and put her bag on the floor next to her. She sat back and admired her girlfriend’s office; though Lexa hated having her picture taken, she didn’t object as much when Clarke was in the picture with her. They had tons of pictures together and several of them were hung up on the walls of Lexa’s office and on her desk. Clarke’s personal favorite – the one from their six month anniversary, where Lexa was smiling and Clarke was kissing her cheek – was in a frame next to Lexa’s computer monitor.

A few moments later, Clarke heard the distinct sound of heels clicking against the linoleum floor, coming closer and closer to the office. When Lexa stood in the doorway, her eyes were fixed on a stack of papers in her hands. She didn’t notice that her office was occupied until she set the papers down on her desk. She nearly jumped out of her skin. “Hi,” Clarke said simply, grinning from ear to ear.

“You just scared me half to death!” Lexa had a hand on her chest. Clarke started to feel bad for startling her, so she stood and pulled her girlfriend in. Lexa relaxed in her embrace. “What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you, too,” Clarke joked. “I wanted to bring something in to you before you left. You can finish up whatever work you have left, though.”

“I just need to file these papers and then we can go,” she said, pulling back. Lexa planted a kiss on Clarke’s lips and smiled. “It is nice to see you.”

Clarke sat in one of the other chairs in the office and watched Lexa go to work on filing her papers. After she finished that, she checked her email one last time and then logged out of her computer. Before getting up to leave, Lexa asked what Clarke had brought her. “I brought you something to change into. I’ll wait out by the receptionist if you want to go change.”

Lexa stood from her desk and kissed Clarke again. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?”

“I guess I could tell you…but I think I’ll wait a little bit longer.” Clarke grinned mischievously and Lexa started pouting again. For a brief moment, Clarke considered giving in, but she regained her composure. “However, the sooner you get changed, the sooner you’ll find out the first part of our plans.”

Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling anyway. Before exiting the office, Lexa stopped. “You look beautiful, by the way. Where did you get your dress?”

It was a long, black dress that hung all the way down to the ground. It was simple, yet nice enough for a night out. She had comfortable flats on, though they weren’t visible under the dress. She figured that she didn’t need to go too crazy with the theatrics; besides, Lexa liked simple. “The same place I got yours,” she said. “Now, go get dressed before we miss our reservations.”

Lexa’s eyes bugged out as if Clarke had unveiled the big surprise. Dinner was only the beginning of the plans and Clarke figured that if she gave her some kind of information, Lexa would get to moving. Realizing this, Lexa grabbed the bag from the floor and took Clarke’s hand. The bathroom was just a few doors down from the office, so Clarke left her there and went out to the lobby. One of Lexa’s co-workers, Ontari, saw Clarke and started waving. “Happy anniversary!” the young girl said, hugging Clarke. “I hear you have some plans in mind, yeah?”

Clarke laughed, “Yes, and I’m sorry if Lexa was a nervous wreck all day today. She still doesn’t know what we’re doing.”

“Well, I hope you two have a lovely night!”

Clarke thanked her as she walked away and then waited for Lexa to appear from the bathroom. A few minutes later, after being greeted by several of Lexa’s co-workers, she came out. The dress that Clarke had picked for her was similar to her own, save for the fact that Lexa’s was navy blue. Lexa had pulled her hair out of its professional bun and let it loosely drape over her shoulders. Though they had been together for a year, Clarke still was knocked breathless. “You look amazing,” she whispered.

The brunette blushed and sought out Clarke’s hand. They walked hand-in-hand out of the office to the car. Dramatically, Clarke opened the driver’s side door for Lexa to get in. “How _ladylike_ of you,” she said. 

“I try.”

They kissed for a brief moment before Lexa climbed into the car. Clarke shut the door for her and then went around to the driver’s side. She slipped in and put on her seatbelt. “Are we going to dinner?” Lexa wondered.

“Well, I’m not _supposed_ to tell you, but…yes, we’re going to dinner,” the blonde said. 

Beside her, Lexa grinned. Clarke began driving toward Lexa’s favorite Italian restaurant, Raggato’s. It didn’t take Lexa very long to figure out where they were headed. Lexa was squirming in her seat from excitement. “You actually got a reservation? They’re so hard to get these days!”

The reservation was made a month in advance, back when Clarke first informed Lexa that she would be planning their anniversary evening. She knew they would go to Lexa’s favorite restaurant, but that was the only plan she had solidified until a week or two later. Clarke knew that if her other plans fell through, Lexa could at least say she had a nice meal at the restaurant they hadn’t been able to get a reservation at for months. Lexa would probably be happy with just dinner; however, Clarke had even better plans in mind, at least in her opinion. She was growing more and more excited – and slightly nervous – as every second passed.

The restaurant was extremely busy, but they luckily made it just in time for their reservation. They got right in and were seated just minutes later. The two sat down across from each other in a booth with their menus, though neither of them even had to look at it because they had been there so many times. After ordering, Clarke asked Lexa about her day. She talked about a new client where they were suing someone following a severe car accident. Lexa said it was going to be an easy win, which she was thankful for – her last client had been a difficult one, though they did end up winning that case. Clarke loved hearing Lexa talk about her day because she was so passionate about her job. Lexa was fulfilled by helping the defenseless be heard and she took pride in that.

Once their food came, the conversation died down, but it was a comfortable silence. Lexa was still suspicious of Clarke because she wouldn’t say what they would be doing after dinner. “Will you at least give me a hint?” she begged.

“Nope,” Clarke simply stated.

Lexa gave her the infamous puppy dog eyes, which were known for helping Lexa get her way. She could tell Clarke was close to giving in, so she laid it on a little thicker. She batted her thick eyelashes at her wavering girlfriend across from her. “Pretty please?”

She heard Clarke mutter something that resembled _god dammit_ and smiled inwardly, knowing the power she held. Clarke sighed. “I made you a dessert,” she said.

“What is it?”

Clarke playfully smacked Lexa’s arm. “I’m not giving you any more information until we get there!”

“Okay, so we’re going somewhere. Now I have a clue.”

The girl knew how to get to Clarke, that was for sure. Lexa was too smart for her own good and she knew it. Throughout the rest of the meal, Clarke stayed tight-lipped and refused to give out any more details. They started talking about Lexa’s work again, which Clarke liked because it kept Lexa from asking more questions. She was so close to spilling the entire plan that she was glad Lexa was so immersed in her current case. At the end of her story, Lexa stopped and rested her chin on her left hand. Her right hand was absentmindedly playing with Clarke’s hand. “I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you, too,” Clarke replied, smiling. How had she gotten so lucky?

Their waitress pulled them out of their trance. Clarke quickly paid the bill and the two left, hand-in-hand again. When they got back in the car, Lexa resisted the urge to start asking questions again. Unlike earlier in the day, she did trust Clarke with their evening. Truth be told, Clarke could have said that they were going to watch a cheesy romance movie in their pajamas and she would have been completely content. As long as they were together, nothing else mattered. 

“So,” the blonde started, “I bet you’re curious as to where we’re headed…”

She was trying to torture Lexa and it was clearly working. “I am quite curious, yes.”

A smile playing across her lips, she continued, “I suppose I could give you a hint.” She looked over at Lexa, who was smiling. She looked so confused. “The hint that I will give you is that…we have a forty minute drive before you find out where we’re going.”

It was Lexa’s turn to playfully smack Clarke’s arm. “You’re so mean!”

“You know you love me.”

Lexa sighed wistfully, as though she were deciding whether she loved her or not. “You’re right, I do.”

They kissed once more before they left the parking lot and Clarke made her way to the interstate. They turned up the music and rolled down the windows like Clarke did earlier. The radio played the latest hits and the girls dramatically sang along to every one. Lexa used her phone as a microphone, which about made Clarke die of laughter when she first did it. Whenever an unfamiliar song came on, they would make up the words as they went and laughed at themselves the entire time. It was the most carefree either of them had felt for weeks.

The drive went quickly and, as they got closer, Lexa became more visibly confused. Clarke finally started answering a few of the questions that the brunette had thrown at her. No, they had not been there together before. Yes, they were going to be alone. No, they couldn’t have dessert right away.

Finally, Lexa made a guess. “Are we going to the beach?”

Clarke tried her hardest to not give it away, but she started smiling in response. Lexa literally squealed and nearly jumped out of her seat. The doctor in Clarke momentarily kicked in as she wondered if Lexa was okay. “Please don’t have a heart attack,” she begged, still grinning.

“I’m so excited! I haven’t been to the beach in forever!”

Her excitement was truly adorable. Clarke was grinning like a little kid. “I know, Lexa. You mentioned it a few weeks ago and I figured you would like it.”

They drove a couple more blocks and finally came up to the giant beach house where Clarke had stopped earlier to drop their things off. It was two stories tall with beautiful windows; the back of the house faced the beach. When Clarke pulled to a stop in the driveway, she looked over at Lexa, whose jaw was practically on the floor. “Are you okay over there?” she questioned.

Lexa looked at her with amazement. “I’m in shock! Whose house is this?”

“My mom’s friend owns it. I’ve been here a few times for parties with her. When I asked her for ideas for our anniversary, she asked what you would like to do, and I thought about the beach. She asked her friend if we could borrow it and she said yes. We have it for the whole weekend.”

Lexa was stunned. She didn’t say anything as Clarke got out of the car, walked around to the other side, and opened the door for her. Lexa stepped out and immediately wrapped her arms around Clarke. It was a sweet kiss with a hint of excitement and wanting. Lexa leaned back against the car and Clarke moved in closer; she didn’t pull away until her head was spinning. That was when Clarke noticed the tears in Lexa’s eyes. “Lexa! What’s wrong?”

“I’m so happy,” she explained through the tears. “I can’t believe we get to spend the weekend together.”

Clarke honestly loved how emotional Lexa got. She understood, too. Lexa had case after case and Clarke had patients to take care of – sometimes their work left them not spending enough time together. Clarke had cleared her schedule for the weekend, asking co-workers to cover her shifts and promising to do the same for them in the future. It was a gesture Lexa appreciated more than she could explain. They kissed again, even more gentle than the last time, and then Clarke led Lexa inside.

She gave Lexa a tour of the home, going over each room individually. It was even bigger than it looked from the outside: a huge living room, an even bigger kitchen and dining room, a master bedroom, and three other smaller but still impressive bedrooms. The master bedroom, where the girls would be staying, overlooked the ocean. The beach was practically empty and Clarke knew Lexa was itching to get out there.

“Ready to go outside?” she asked. Lexa lit up even more. They both shed their shoes and Clarke grabbed a blanket on the way out. Lexa nearly took three steps at a time when they got out to the deck. The large staircase went straight down to the sandy beach. Clarke could barely keep up with her eager girlfriend.

Clarke threw the blanket on the ground somewhere and followed Lexa further out onto the beach. Lexa was jumping around and kicking the sand as if she were a child who had never been to the beach before. Clarke simply watched, in complete awe. Lexa had never looked more beautiful than she did with the cool breeze blowing her hair around her face. Her smile was brighter than the sun. Clarke got lost in watching her.

Eventually Lexa realized that Clarke was watching and jogged back over to where she was standing. Clarke was smiling. “You’re absolutely stunning,” Clarke whispered.

“You’re quite beautiful yourself,” she said. Clarke reached a hand out and caressed Lexa’s flushed cheek. After a few moments, Lexa turned her head to kiss the hand that cupped her face. “Should we get the blanket out?”

Clarke felt herself nod and then she went and laid the blanket out flat on the sand. They both laid down and put an arm under each other’s head. It was beyond relaxing, lying out by the ocean, the only people within sight. The waves crashing onto the sand where the beach and ocean met was the perfect background noise. They both felt at peace.

They shared kisses, gentles touches, for the longest time. It had been so long since they had real down time that they simply just enjoyed being in each others’ company. They talked about their fun times together over the last year, reminiscing. Sometimes they said nothing at all, simply just existing.

Finally, the sun started to go down and Clarke remembered the cake, which they had to get out before it got too dark out. Breaking the silence, Clarke whispered, “Are you ready for some dessert?”

“Always,” Lexa joked.

Clarke laughed and sat up on the blanket, Lexa following suit. She knew Lexa would offer to help, so she quickly stood up. “Don’t get up – I’ll do it,” she assured her. Lexa stayed put.

It wasn’t until she reached the kitchen when she started feeling a twinge of anxiety in her stomach. She ran upstairs to their suitcases in the bedroom, trying to hurry before Lexa started to worry. The small box that she pulled out felt like it weighed a thousand pounds in the palm of her hand, though it only weighed a few ounces. Ignoring her racing heart, she went back downstairs to the kitchen and retrieved the cake, two plates, and two forks. Clarke started feeling light-headed as she stepped back out onto the deck and looked down at Lexa, who was staring intently at the broad ocean. Putting one foot in front of the other, she slowly went down the stairs. She thought she might faint.

Thankfully, she reached the sand without any medical emergencies. Lexa smiled brightly when she saw Clarke. When she sat down next to her, Clarke was feeling nauseous. Lexa seemed to notice that something was off. “Are you alright, Clarke?” she questioned, reaching out to touch her cheek.

Clarke only nodded, not trusting her voice. Her mouth had gone dry. 

Lexa still looked concerned, but let it go. Clarke set down the cake in front of them, the lid still in place. She also set a plate and fork in front of each of them. When Lexa went to remove the cake pan’s lid, Clarke reached out to stop her by placing a hand on her arm. Her voice shaking, she said, “I love you so much, Lexa.”

“I love you, too.”

At last, Clarke removed her hand from Lexa’s arm and let her continue. Lexa was slightly confused as to why Clarke was acting so nervous, but she went ahead and took off the lid. The first thing she noticed was the mouth-watering cream cheese frosting that she suddenly had the urge to reach out and taste. She resisted because she saw some blue frosting on the top, too, which was the exact color of Clarke’s eyes. It took a few moments for her brain to register that there was actually writing on the cake. She pulled it closer to read what it said and her jaw immediately dropped. Tears welled up in her eyes.

**Lexa, will you marry me?**

Clarke held the tiny box in the palm of her hand when Lexa looked over at her, tears already streaming down her face. Suddenly Clarke was no longer scared; she felt empowered. “Lexa, we’ve only been together for a year, but it’s been long enough for me to realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re the bravest, strongest, most amazing woman I’ve ever met. Will you marry me?”

There were tears in Clarke’s eyes, too, as she opened the box to expose the diamond ring. She could barely see the nod that Lexa gave her, but she heard the emphatic, “Yes!”

Neither of them know how long they stay there, kissing and hugging and whispering their love for each other. It was a beautiful moment that they never wanted to end. Once Clarke slipped the ring onto Lexa’s finger, she realized that it really didn’t have to end. They had eternity together, but Clarke didn’t think that would even be long enough.

They spent the rest of the evening cuddled on the beach. They kissed, ate cake, kissed some more, until finally retreating to the bedroom they would call their own for the remainder of the weekend. It was well into the morning before they fell asleep, not a care in the world. Neither of them could guess what the future would hold, but for once it didn’t matter. They could conquer anything.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the gayest shit I've ever written.


End file.
